gupfandomcom-20200214-history
M4 Sherman/Gallery
Tank Identification File:Sherman_M4_75mm.jpg|Sherman M4 75mm sheet from the official website. File:Sherman M4A1 76mm.jpg|Sherman M4A1 76mm sheet from the official website. File:Sherman_Firefly.jpg|Sherman Firefly sheet from the official website. File:Sherman_M4_75mm_sheet.jpg|Sherman M4 75mm sheet from the official website. File:Sherman_M4A1_76mm_sheet.jpg|Sherman M4A1 76mm sheet from the official website. File:Sherman_Firefly_sheet.jpg|Sherman Firefly sheet from the official website. Anime M4RollingThunder.png|♪ Glory, glory, hallelujah ♪ AlmightySaunders.png|♪ His truth is marching on ♪ Sherman M4A6.png|M4A6 Shermans in Saunders hangars. ShermanLineUp.png|Saunders' line-up before the match. ShermanReadytoRollOut.png|Saunders' Shermans at the beginning of the match. KayTaunting.png|M4 Shermans persuing the M3 Lee in the forest. StalkerInTheForest.png|Shermans engaging Ooarai in the forest. M4Saunders.png|Two Shermans attempting to stop Ooarai from leaving the forest. M4Searching.png|Two Shermans searching Ooarai's flag tank. M4ReadytobeTrap.png|Shermans before the trap... ShermanHit.png|...Sherman encountering some shells... M4 knocked out.png|...Sherman introduced to Ooarai guns. M4GoAhead.png|Go Ahead !!!! M4Tricked.png|M4s tricked by Ooarai in the middle of nowhere. M4A1FlagTank.png|Falling on the Flag Tank. M4A1DuckTeam.png|The M4A1(76) restlessly persuing Duck Team. M4A1Dodge.png|Alisa nearly dodging a shot. M4A1ReadytoFlee.png|The M4A1(76) ready to run away. M4A1Underfire.png|Under fire !!!! M4A1Miss.png|The M4A1(76) missing its persuers. M4A1AGoGo.png|M4 Sherman Medium Tank A GO!GO! FireflyEnteringtheDance.png|I'm Firefly! Dou you mind if I join ? M4Rescue.png|Battle Hymn of the Republic !! FireflyRabbitHunter.png|The Firefly about to dispose of Rabbit Team. M4's attack.jpg|Shermans at the rescue. FireflyDispatching.png|The Firefly breaking from the group to hunt the Panzer IV. FireflyAnkouDispatcher.png|The Firefly taking aim at the Panzer IV. FireflyFire.png|Fire !!! Alisa imobilized.png|Death from above. Alisa's M4A1(76) sniped down by Hana. Der Film M4 Sherman UAS (Training).png|Alice in her M4 during a training. BermudaShermans.png|The Bermuda Trio on their White Stallions. Saunders backup.png|Saunders' coming to rescue. FireflyEngaging.png|The Firefly engaging enemies in the forest. Firefly opens fire.jpg|Firefly fire on Azumi's Pershing. M4A1Plundered.png|Alisa's Sherman receiving hell of punishement... M4A1Jammed.png|...bruised but still standing. ShermanInTheRain.png|Shermans in the rain after their first encounter. ShermanKay.png|Kay on her Sherman. ShermanSupport.png|Shermans shooting at the T28. ShermanFleeing.png|Sherman during the retreat after the University broke into the park. FireflyPershing.png|The Firefly knocking out a Pershing. FireflyFerris.png|Firefly firing at the ferris wheel. ShermanEscape.png|Sherman after breaking out the encirclement. ShermansRushing.png|Shermans rushing to Pershings. ShermansAgainstTrio.png|Shermans attempting to stop the Trio. ShermanAlisaDown.png|Alisa's getting disposed off by Rumi. FireflyDown.png|The Firefly shot down by a drifting Megumi. ShermanOverkill1.png|Kay about to be overkilled. ShermanOverkill2.png|Oops ! Das Finale M4 Firefly is suspended by Sikorsky CH-54 Tarhe.jpg|M4 Firefly is suspended by Sikorsky CH-54 Tarhe. Manga M4A1 76w in the original manga (1).jpg|M4A1(76) during the match against Ooarai. M4A1 76w in the original manga (2).jpg|A moment before being destroyed by the Panzer IV. SaundersManga.jpg|Mentions of the Sherman Firefly. Fierce Fight!!! It's Maginot Battle SaundersMaginot1.png|Two Shermans during a training match against Maginot Girls' Academy. SaundersMaginot2.png|A R35 busted by a M4A1(76). Little Army 2 Sherman Little Army 2 (2).jpg|Pursuing two T-34s. T34Firely.png|Naomi destroying Pravda's flag tank. The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch SaundersCount01.png|Two Shermans during a match against Count High School. SaundersCount02.png|Took under fire from Count. SaundersCount03.png|Returning Fire !!! SaundersCount04.png|The two Shermans taking shelter into a barn... SaundersCount05.png|...taking position... SaundersCount06.png|...and fire !!! SaundersCount07.png|Still firing at Count. SaundersCount08.png|The M4 taking heavy fire from Count T.3 and TA. SaundersCount09.png|Sherman busted !!! SaundersCount10.png|Some reminicence of Ooarai vs Saunders. SaundersCount11.png|The M4A1(76) taking a ricochet from the TA. SaundersCount12.png|Kay rolling to rescue Alisa. ShermansRollin.png|Shermans rollin' to battle. ShermanMiss.png|Nearly hit by Noemi. ShermanPz38Ricochet.png|Ricochet from Mizuki. ShermanUnderfire.png|Under heavy fire. ExchangingFire.png|Heavy fire exchange between Shermans and Count. ShermansAmbushed.png|Firefly ambushed in the forest... ShermanDestroyedT38.png|...claim the T-38 as its first victim. ShermanRicochet.png|Ricochet from the Maresal. ShermanDestroyedC.png|Destroyed by T.3. ShermanGoRound.png|Fucking Merry go Around !!! (whatever that means) ShermanBlowingForest.png|Blowing the Maresal's cover... MaresalDestroyed.png|...and Firefly claim its second victim. ShermanBruised.png|Kay's Sherman bruised. ShermanPursuit.png|Shermans persuing Count's fleeing ShermanAlisaHit.png|Alisa's Sherman hardly hit by Noemi. ShermanReplying1.png|Sherman replying to the attack. ShermanReplying2.png|Exchanging fire with the T.3. ShermanAlisaRevenge.png|Alisa getting her revenge on Noemi. ShermanPassedPzIII.png|Passing the bruised T.3. Ribbon Warrior Sherman in the Ribbon Warrior (4).jpg|Reminiscence of the match Ooarai versus Saunders. Sherman in the Ribbon Warrior (5).jpg|Reminiscence of a destroyed Sherman during the fight with Saunders. Sherman in the Ribbon Warrior (1).jpg|Sherman on Northern Fuji Training Grounds. Sherman in the Ribbon Warrior (2).jpg|Alisa alongside the Sherman. ConfederateSherman.png|Sherman "First in New York" crushing a car in a monster truck style show. Sherman in the Ribbon Warrior (3).png|Sherman "Buffalo 7" during an America tournament. M32 ARV.jpg|M32 Recovery Vehicle recovering destroyed tank after the Cauldron second round. Category:Tanks Gallery